fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
General Spirit Blade Infinity Zero Genesis Meteor Storm / Imperial Bible Blade Supernatural Eternity Millennium Surge: Rise of The Strongest
General Spirit Blade Infinity Zero Genesis Meteor Storm / Imperial Bible Blade Supernatural Eternity Millennium Surge: Rise of The Strongest & Most Powerful Beings in All of Existence, Legacy of The Greatest Ancient & All Powerful Beings in Existence''is a massive fan fictional crossover story. This story is the first part of The Blitz Blade Duality Saga. This is a massive multiversal crossover story. Plot Sailor Senshi Civilization / Sailor Soldier Universe Founding Members Of Sailor Senshi Civilization / Sailor Senshi Grand Council / Infinity Soldiers *Sailor Galaxia *Sailor Quasar *Sailor Kupier *Sailor Dark Matter *Sailor Star Cluster *Sailor Singularity *Sailor Comet *Sailor Polarius *Sailor Nebula *Sailor Nova Proxima *Sailor Diamond Dust *Sailor Kinmoku *Sailor Selenium *Sailor Rainbow Prism *Sailor Celestia *Sailor Andromeda Neo Sailor Senshi Grand Council Of The Solar System / Silver Alliance High Council *Neo Sailor Moon *Neo Sailor Sun *Neo Sailor Earth *Neo Sailor Mercury *Neo Sailor Mars *Neo Sailor Jupiter *Neo Sailor Venus *Neo Sailor Pluto *Neo Sailor Uranus *Neo Sailor Neptune *Neo Sailor Saturn *Neo Sailor Nemesis *Neo Sailor Star *Neo Sailor Charon *Neo Sailor Atlantis Asteroid Senshi *Sailor Ceres *Sailor Pallas *Sailor Juno *Sailor Vesta Moon Kingdom Elite Guard *Sailor Grace *Sailor Egyptopia *Sailor Hope *Sailor Truth Kinmoku Senshi *Sailor Kakyuu *Sailor Star Fighter *Sailor Star Healer *Sailor Star Maker *Sailor Star Cluster Sailor Senshi Outside The Solar System *Sailor Mau *Sailor Mermaid *Sailor Chuu *Sailor Olympus *Sailor Asgard *Sailor Vegeta *Sailor Dark Matter Sailor Animates *Sailor Aluminum Siren *Sailor Lead Crow *Sailor Iron Mouse *Sailor Tin Nyanko Zodiac Senshi *Sailor Areis *Sailor Aquarius *Sailor Leo *Sailor Pisces *Sailor Virgo *Sailor Capricorn *Sailor Scorpio *Sailor Cancer *Sailor Libra *Sailor Sagitarius *Sailor Taurus *Sailor Gemini Legendary Senshi *Sailor Olympus *Sailor Universe *Sailor Prme *Sailor Angel *Sailor Crescent *Sailor White Tiger *Sailor Black Bear *Sailor Gold Lion Deity Soldiers Celestial Soldiers Digi-Destined High Council *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, Omnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, Omnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon'' *''TK Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **''Angewomon, Magnadramon'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon'' *''Micheal Tsukyomi & Veemon'' **''Veedramon, AeroVeedramon, UlforceVeedramon'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon'' *''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Marsmon'' *''Raine Kusanangi & Dobermon'' **''Cererbumon, Plutomon'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon'' **''IceLeomon, SaberLeomon'' *''Ashley Hasaegawa & Guilmon'' **''Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Gallantmon'' Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots / Superior Protectobots / Defensor The 9 Maximals Headmasters Cybertron Elite Guard Angels God Seraphim *Michael *Gabriel *Raphael *Uriel Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Eight Great Satans *Sirzechs Lucifer *Serafall Leviathan *Ajuka Beelzebub *Fabium Asmoedus *Roygun Belphegor *Shinji Satan *Misato Mammon *Ristuko Hellfire Dragons Mythological Deities Other Creatures Holy Knights Battle Brawlers Time-Space Administration Bureau *''Nanoha Takamachi '' *''Fate Testarossa Harlaown'' *''Hayate Yagami'' *''Signum'' *''Vita'' *''Shamal'' Winx Club / The Winx *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Techna *Aisha *Roxy *Daphne Sonic Heroes Keyblade Guardians of The Realm of Order of Light & The Realm of Darkness Allies Worlds Tv Shows Movies Video Games Extras *Serenity is revealed to be a descendant of The Supreme King of The Stars & The Strongest Primordial Beast God: King Zaiku. *King Zaiku is a lot stronger than Ophis & Great Red. *The Original Digi-Destined are the rulers of The Digital Universe, their Digimon can digivolve to Superior & Masters forms & Bio-Digivolve to Primordial God forms. T.K. and Kari are the King & Queen while the others serves as Generals & Advisors. *There are minor crossovers with other anime like Neon Genesis Evangelion, Freezing, Infinite Stratos, Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, & Black Lagoon. *Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi are Devil / Dragon hybrids beacuse of their Dragon heiritage & they have been reborn as pureblood Devils: Misato is the daughter of Great Red, The True Dragon and Ritsuko is the daughter of Ophis, The Infinite Dragon God *The Original Digi-Destined is comprised of 20 members. Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Video Games Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Divinity Raid Zero Maximus / Spirit Blade Imperial Zero Storm--Supernatural Grand Crystal Star Galactic Millennium DX Surge Fan Factions Category:Imperial Bible Blade Infinity Star Meteor Storm--Alpha & Omega Supernatural Divine Omni-Primordial Entity Kai Millennium X-Surge Storm Fan Fictions Category:Neon Genesis Neon Sailor Moon Infinity Zodiac Celestial Divinity Storm-- Ancient Primordial Beast God / Imperial Galaxy Star Holy Dragon Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Digimon Fusion Kai Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:X-Spirit Blade Infinity Zero Genesis Meteor Storm: Rise of The New Age of Legends, Legacy & Ascension of The Great & Ancient Legends of The Past, Rising of A New Future for The Vast Infinite Universe Fan Fictions Category:Grand Spirit Blade Neo Genesis- Alpha & Omega Imperial Divine Primordial Beast God / Primordial Divine Dragon Galaxy Star Infinity Kai Millennium X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Millennium Fusion Kai Storm UXP--The New Age Of The Strongest And Most Powerful Beings in All Of Existence & Legacy Of The Great & All Knowing Ancients Fan Fictions Category:Kingdom Spirit Blade Of The Supernatural & Extraterrestrial Alpha & Omega Divinity Storm: The Great War Between Heaven & The Underworld, Rise Of The New Gods & New Age Of Peace & Harmony In The Supernatural World & The Entirely Infinite & Vast Universe